1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to battery operated light units typically situated atop barricades placed along the road-side to mark constructions zones or otherwise warning passing motorists. More particularly, the invention pertains to a light control switch apparatus which controls the barricade mounted light unit and which is constructed and operates in a manner which minimizes breakdown obviating repair thus reducing the cost of operation.
2. Background of the Invention
Barricade mounted light units are required to be used in virtually every road construction project in order to warn and alert motorists generally to the presence of the construction zone and particularly to the presence and location of a specific hazard. A typical barricade mounted light unit is configured to operate in either a steady burn mode or in a flashing mode. The typical highway project requires the use of many illuminated barricades which represent a significant expense regardless of whether they are purchased by the construction company, provided by a municipal entity or rented from a barricade provider.
In any event, the cost associated with providing and using illuminated barricades must take into account both the outright damage sustained by the barricades when in use as well as mere wear and tear. Specifically, in addition to the cost of performing what are often significant repairs required to correct the damage incurred when barricades are struck, however inadvertently, by passing automobiles and trucks, ongoing the maintenance and repair associated with the light unit itself is also of significant concern.
Typically, a switch is provided to control operation of the light unit and specifically select between a steady burn mode in which the light source is substantially continually illuminated, and a flashing mode in which the light source is observed to be alternatively on and off. To date, virtually every lighting unit has relied upon a simple low-cost mechanical switch which serves to make or break a contact in an electrical circuit via a mechanical, moveable member.
Other than in cases of collision damage, it has been found that a significant number of illuminated barricades which are removed from service for failure of the light unit to properly operate require repairs to the mechanical switch. The light unit is of course used out-doors and is continually subjected to the weather for extended periods of time. The mechanical switch appears to be unable to reliably withstand the riggers of the elements over long periods of time as rain, snow and other harsh conditions often serve to cause corrosion of the switch contacts which may, in turn, cause the switch to remain permanently in either one or the other of its positions. If the switch is not repaired a potential liability may exist if mandated lighting regulations are not adhered to.
The typical road-side barricade is illuminated with either an incandescent or LED based light source which, of course, due to portability is in virtually every case, battery powered. An additional expense attributed to the operation of illuminated road-side barricades are the batteries themselves, which of course must be periodically replaced. Thus, a second switch may, in some cases, be provided in order to preclude the light from being continually on thus conserving battery life, many prior art illuminated barricades incorporate a photo cell which serves to turn on the light only upon detecting darkness. However, since a photo cell based illuminated barricade will continue to illuminate the light unit whenever dark, and even when the barricade is not in active use as when in storage off the construction site, a dedicated on/off switch may totally disable the light unit. Accordingly, if an on/off switch is provided, premature battery replacement will be required if a defective on-off switch is not repaired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide for a lighting control which is not susceptible to damage inflicted by environmental conditions and the like.
In addition to the simple mechanical switch arrangement used by conventional prior art barricade light units, a further prior art light control mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,157 granted to Carpenter et al. on Nov. 21, 1995, which relates to a barricade light with light emitting diode. As disclosed, contained within the light emitting diode assembly retrofitted to conventional barricade light is a printed circuit board mounted pulse activated switch which is activated externally through the use of a hand-held control unit. The electronic switch mechanism comprises at least, in part, an integrated circuit and two on-board copper input plates. Activation of the hand held device generates an electronic pulse which is received by one of the input plates. As disclosed, the hand held actuator must be positioned extremely close to the light unit, usually within five centimeters, in order to turn the light on or off.
While preventing the unintended operation of the light units, one potential limitation and disadvantage of this prior art device is the necessity for the operator to have possession of a working hand-held actuator to operate the switch. The light units cannot be operated if the actuator is broken or if it is forgotten or lost by the operator. Further, the complexity of the circuitry required by this prior art apparatus and the potential need to possess multiple actuators and repair and replace same most certainly adds to the cost of the barricades.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a light unit control switch which is reliable, durable, inexpensive and minimizes the need for repair.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.